


honestly, i love you

by sapphireblu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 10:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Younghyun keeps to move forward, somehow trapping the younger male between the sink and Younghyun’s presence before lifts his finger onto Dowoon’s chin, eyes stares intently to the younger’s dark orbs. Their breath mingled in the close proximity and before he crashes his own lips to taste Dowoon’s own, he slurs a question.“Dowoon-ah, what are we actually?”





	honestly, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> \- the opening scene refers to vlive comeback show shoot me: youth part 1  
> \- i don't know how actually the arrangement of the member's room in their new dorm, so leave it into imagination ;)

Dowoon seems flustered as he dropped the mic when Younghyun sits so casually before him, replies to Jae’s attack on one of the corners of their live broadcast of the comeback show. Jae had imagined a scene to make Younghyun’s heartbeat increased, but it’s actually Dowoon’s heart racing uncontrollably between his ribcage, threatening to burst out because of Younghyun’s sudden remark and an intense stare.

_“I will make sure you don’t sleep.”_

The younger male widens his eyes when Younghyun tilts his head, their eyes meet for a brief second, as the members quickly start to tease their drummer and Dowoon façade his nervous state with an awkwardly act before the camera turns to Jae again. He needs to calm his heart down when Younghyun smiles for another second before back to facing the camera.

Dowoon feels so thankful when the broadcast ends without any minor incident and he quickly retreats from the set as soon as they wrapped up the show. Sungjin calls from behind him – to wait for the others – but it falls into deaf ears. Wonpil shrugs when Jae asks with a confused face as Younghyun watches silently as his eyes follow the direction where Dowoon disappears.

He sighs deeply.

It wasn’t intentional at first, but Younghyun had the urge to tilt his head where he felt Dowoon’s presence behind him. The younger sure is flustered as Younghyun said his word, combined with the intent look to the band’s drummer that fortunately didn’t capture on the camera. He smiled for a split second before resume to his game with Jae.

They haven’t labeled their relationship yet – _or if they actually have one_ – a mutual feeling lingered around each other for quite a time. Younghyun wonders if Dowoon wants to take a further step, but he doesn’t want to scare the younger away as it really takes time for him to make Dowoon open up with him, both literally and figuratively. He waits.

When they arrive at the dorm later that night, everyone groaning tiredly. Sungjin and Younghyun take shower one after another whilst Jae goes straight to his room and falls asleep, as Dowoon taking turns for wash himself up after Wonpil. No one wants to disturb Jae from his slumber at this moment.

As Dowoon steps out from the bathroom after clean himself up, he somehow isn’t surprised to find Younghyun lingers around their kitchen and boiled some packs of ramen as if he didn’t have dinner just a couple hours before they arrived. He hesitated to strike a conversation with the older because it somehow feels awkward if it’s just two of them. Dowoon wants to stride fast to his room when he heard his name being called.

“Hey, Dowoon-ah, help me to finish the ramen, will you?”

He wants to say no – because he still feels full as he ate lots of samgyeopsal serving on the dinner earlier, but his head betrays him by made a quick nod and he really can’t help to smile when Younghyun grins happily with just a simple gesture. He then sits on the nearby chair as he waits for the older to bring the cooked noodles to the table. His mind somehow flashed to the exact moment on the evening broadcast that he really wants to forget.

His face is flushed but glad that Younghyun didn’t notice any of it.

Younghyun splits the ramen into two bowls, placed one in front of Dowoon and the other for his own. The black-haired male then digs so quickly as Dowoon glanced in the silence between the steamy noodles.

Nope, it’s probably too long to say it as a glance because he surely falls hard, once again.

The bassist looks up as he finished his ramen and Dowoon awkwardly tears his eyes away from the older male, busying himself with his bowl of noodles. Younghyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he noticed.

“Is there something on my face, Dowoon?” He asks, leaning forward to the younger’s space. “Is it somehow bloating right now?”

The dark brown haired drummer shakes his head as he clumsily digs into his soggy noodles and chokes himself in the process. Younghyun taps his back sympathetically as he drags the water to the younger.

“Be careful.” He warns. “You choked up yourself.”

“I’m okay.” Dowoon said after a fit of cough and Younghyun just shakes his head in disagreement. He waits until the younger male calming down himself and pour another glass of water for him. Dowoon smiles silently.

Younghyun leans on his chair as Dowoon takes time to finish his ramen and thinks if he should drop the subject right now. They are the one who left awake in the dorm as the other members are already drifted into their dreamland for quite a time. He is so deep in thought and didn’t even realize that Dowoon looking at him with a quite worried look on his face.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Dowoon’s deep voice registers a beat too late as the younger leaning closely towards him. The black-haired male blinks out of his stupor and the first thing his eyes landed on was Dowoon’s lips.

“S-sorry, I’m –“ He stutters for a moment, which is not typically him, pries his eyes quickly from the inviting sight before him. Dowoon frowns.

“You look tired, hyung.” The younger pats his shoulder before stands up and collecting the dirty dishes. “I’ll do this. You better go to sleep.” He calmly commands.

The older didn’t even say yes or rejecting Dowoon’s suggestion. He found his eyes silently follow as Dowoon strides to the sink, tap the water open and do the washing quickly. He doesn’t yet move from where he sits on the chair when Dowoon finishes the chores and turns around.

“Why are you still here?” The younger asks, a frown is somehow apparent on his handsome and bare face. “You need to rest, Younghyun hyung.”

He doesn’t answer Dowoon’s question but instead, he stares – _examines_ – at him in silence and it makes the drummer’s face flushed as he stands so awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. His eyes wander everywhere but Younghyun. His breath suddenly hitches when he caught a glimpse of the older stands up and walks closer, likely to stops for a mere inch before him, but no.

Dowoon gulps uneasily.

Younghyun keeps to move forward, somehow trapping the younger male between the sink and Younghyun’s presence before lifts his finger onto Dowoon’s chin, eyes stares intently to the younger’s dark orbs. Their breath mingled in the close proximity and before he crashes his own lips to taste Dowoon’s own, he slurs a question.

“Dowoon-ah, what are we actually?”

The question caught Dowoon off-guard. It’s not like he didn’t even think about it, but it’s just he never comes into a conclusion. His eyes drop to the inviting lips before him as he speaks.

“What do you want _us_ to be, hyung?” He replies with another question, gasps softly as Younghyun landed his lips without any warning. The question left unanswered as the younger between the two closes his eyes slowly and takes everything that the bassist had offered before him. Dowoon is always weak for him.

Younghyun deepens the kiss, tasting, shaping and savoring for the flavor named Dowoon. The younger kisses back once in a while, groaning when Younghyun makes a slide to his waist and pulls him much closer, which his mind doesn’t understand if they could possibly get any closer than they already are. The feeling is growing slowly and Dowoon sure he isn’t the one with pervert thought when he felt something is waking up between them. He stares back into Younghyun’s eyes with much certainty and want.

“Hyung.” He calls, quietly, shyly. “I, uh, we –“ He stutters. “I mean, we, uh, c-can we?”

Younghyun smiles too understandingly, eyes bore to the depth of the younger’s dark orbs. “What can _we_ do, Dowoon-ah?” He asks, liking the blushing red face presented before him that he wants to keep it for himself forever. “Care to explain?”

Dowoon surely knows that his face is redder than a ripped tomato right now and Younghyun can’t help but swell in happiness as he kisses Dowoon’s lips again, much to give his non-verbal answer to the younger. When they parted for a little while, the older whispers in such a sweet, inviting manner.

“ _I will make sure you don’t sleep tonight_.”

Dowoon forgets where he heard the sentence before.

*

Dowoon is glad that his assigned room in their new dorm is on the farthest corner, just next to Younghyun’s room before it’s separated by the bathroom and Jae’s room. So, he assumed it’s safe to make his voice pitch a little higher when Younghyun takes care of him later.

They are _never_ done this in the dorm before.

The first time it happened between them was a little over two months ago, in their little escapades after such a busy recording for the comeback preparation. Dowoon was so rigid and pliant in their shared bed in an unknown dingy motel room but Younghyun was ever too patient with him. He assured Dowoon that everything was under control and he just needs to believe him.

So, Dowoon believes him and he felt heaven.

As for tonight, he is the one who asked, so he believes him to the fullest.

Younghyun is hovering, secure and protecting, as he lies Dowoon before him – the perfect reenactment from their first time of being together. The clothes are discarded earlier, thrown messily on the heap of the floor of the younger’s room, leaving both males with their respective boxers only. He isn’t sure if the door was locked but no one cares when the look on Dowoon’s face is enough to make him lose his mind.

He blushes so shyly that Younghyun really wants to devour him rather than to ravish him completely.

“You look beautiful, Dowoon-ah.” The older blurts out as he locked eyes for another longer seconds. Dowoon is completely smitten, lost for words to say anything as he doesn’t want to ruin the moment they are in. He felt fully loved and in love.

He rolls his eyes as he just realized what he had been thinking just now.

 _He is in love with Kang Younghyun_.

The older seems sensed Dowoon’s deep thought as he leans closer and whispers quietly, nibbling into the younger’s ear lobe and draws a soft gasp from Dowoon’s lips.

“A penny for thought?” He asks when Dowoon looks lost on his mind for such a while. “You know you can tell me everything, Dowoon.” 

It’s hard to say anything when Younghyun constantly makes a little licking every now and then, yet to confess his feeling to the male before him. Dowoon just smiles, quietly reciprocates the kiss that the older gives in between.

“Later, hyung.” The dark brown haired drummer said after they parted for the kiss. “I will tell you everything when the time’s comes.”

Younghyun doesn’t push anything further, yet he concentrating to devour the younger’s pliant body beneath him. It’s been a while since he – _they_ – done this, leaving to Younghyun’s escapade alone before he met Dowoon. He is content with the pace Dowoon is giving, because he has been head over heels with the band’s youngest member even before he realized himself. He doesn’t push anything further, only when Dowoon asked him to.

Just like tonight.

He travels slowly down, teasing the twin buds gently until it gets harden within time and the shy gasp leaves Dowoon’s lips in the quiet of the night. He doesn’t care if they got caught anytime because pleasing Dowoon is his biggest concern right now.

“Let me hear your voice, Dowoon.” He says, looked up to the lost, messy state he is given to the younger male. “Don’t hold anything tonight, baby.”

Dowoon choked in quiet when Younghyun’s palm travels to his flesh, quite hardening with just a soft, simple touch. The older then grabs the remaining cloth, pulls away with full concern as Dowoon’s face flushed because of the nakedness he presented before the older male. It’s not their first time, but the feeling is still like one. Younghyun smiles gently.

“Trust me.” He said, before puts another kiss on Dowoon’s lips and the younger nods calmly, even though his heart beating rapidly. The feeling is grown onto him like he never felt to anyone before.

Dowoon, _obviously_ , trusts him.

*

Younghyun looks up as he settled himself between Dowoon’s legs, now bare with nothing between them. His own flesh twitching interestingly as Dowoon stares at him shyly – wants to say something but looks like the younger still holds himself up. He then encourages him to speak.

“What do you want to do, Dowoon?” He asks, softly, gently. “We’ll do anything you like, baby.”

The term of endearment flushes Dowoon more as he struggles to get his words out from his mouth. He takes time to really formed out the sentence because no one will ever alive if they got a naked and gorgeous Younghyun settled before them. Especially Dowoon.

“C-can I, uh, have a r-ride on you, hyung?” He says, voices small and shy. “I-I want to, but, uh, i-if that’s okay w-with you.”

If Younghyun could describe his feeling right now, it would be indescribable. He finds no words to explain the way that Dowoon looks at him right now. So shy but so eager, pliant but brave. He smiles then nods.

“Anything for you, baby.” He assures. “But first, let me take care and prepare you for the best to come, okay?”

A long whine drew out from Dowoon’s mouth as Younghyun drags his lips to Dowoon’s eager, waiting flesh without any warning. The younger then braces himself hard as Younghyun working on his magic between his legs, coordinating his mouth, lips, and tongue in various ways to send much pleasure onto Dowoon’s spine. The loud moan is what Younghyun expecting to hear after such hard work. 

“Good boy.” Younghyun sends his compliment when he looks up to see how much spent is Dowoon state right now. His dark brown hair disheveled everywhere, the glistening sweat sparks on such pale skin and his eyes are much darker than Younghyun could ever remember. He leans down to steal a kiss that reciprocated eagerly by the younger male. “You’re doing good, Dowoon-ah.” He whispers.

Younghyun then beckoning him to lie on his stomach as he rummages Dowoon’s drawer to find the lube that the drummer had been stored ever since he knows when. The cold night air hitting his skin and Dowoon shivers a little but whimpers when Younghyun’s heat draped over him from behind, trailing kisses along the younger’s shoulder blade. Dowoon tilts his head and lets the older to crash their lips, shaping it altogether as Younghyun’s nibble finger finds its way to Dowoon’s entrance that eliciting him another moan.

The sound of his slick finger that eagerly loosening up Dowoon’s sacred hole, exciting Younghyun’s own flesh as he feels it starts to throbbing very eagerly. He grunts for such a while as the feeling is growing deeper and Dowoon’s whimper is nowhere to calm his senses. He puts another slick finger and Dowoon whines at the sudden intrusion.

“Hyung!” He cries but Younghyun is quick to shut him up by stealing another kiss along with the messy movement on the entrance. The younger almost complaints by the third finger but he is too carried away to even protest because nothing could comprehend the feeling right now. Dowoon is too spent by Younghyun’s skillful fingers inside him.

When he felt enough for loosening Dowoon’s sacred entrance, the boy is hardly catching his breath as he lying lifelessly on the bed and Younghyun smiles apologetically. He whispers so quietly as if they shared another secret that no one needs to know.

“Am I hurt you, Dowoon-ah?” He asks. “Is it too much to handle?”

Dowoon slurs a weak _no_ and asks Younghyun to let him catch his breath for a moment. The older smiles understandingly and when he feels that Dowoon is ready, the younger crawls between Younghyun’s legs, settled himself in between and look up with face blushing red as he comes intact with the older’s eager flesh. He looks hesitant but Younghyun once again encourages him.

“I’m ready whenever you’re ready.” He says, makes the red on Dowoon’s face more evident. “I’m all yours tonight, baby.”

By the compliment, Dowoon leans down eagerly, makes his first contact with Younghyun’s beautiful curve with his mouth. He heard deep grunt as he takes the flesh mouthful and as he working on it too eagerly, Younghyun is growling hard. Dowoon looks up for a while and the clear satisfaction on the older’s face is enough to assure himself that he is doing good.

Younghyun feels like he can’t take it anymore when Dowoon is going too willing to put his mouth around his cock for another minute, so he pulls himself hard. He is going to burst without doing anything if the drummer continues his doing on Younghyun’s flesh.

“Shit, you’re doing too good, Dowoon-ah.” He says between catching up his breath and stares to the gorgeous boy before him who smiles too wide with the compliment. Dowoon is eager tonight that he leans down to capture Younghyun’s lips between his, draws a deep grunt from the older male. He feels so overwhelmed.

They locked eyes for such moment before engaging themselves into the sinful act that they are waiting for. Dowoon crawls into Younghyun’s laps, knees trapping on each side of the older male as Younghyun helps him to guide the flesh into his own entrance. He wriggles quite hard, whines almost too loud when he felt such a big, hard intrusion makes its way to break him between his legs. Dowoon breathing hard, catching and calming himself to much steady pace as Younghyun patiently waits for him.

Younghyun watches in amusement as Dowoon’s face contorted in pleasure just by settling himself into him. The feeling is too much for him to bear when the younger male finally flutters his eyes open and stares with a pair of hooded eyes. It’s overwhelming.

“You okay there, baby?” He asks when Dowoon stayed still for another moment. “You can start moving if you’re ready.”

Then, Dowoon snapped from his reverie and everything is back to his senses. He is moving.

The younger do all the work as he pleased, ride into Younghyun’s flesh as if he was born to do it, bouncing eagerly on the bassist’s laps. Younghyun will snap his hips for once in a while, a respond to Dowoon’s exciting movement. The skin is glistening with beads of sweat as the result of their sinful engagement, the sound of skin clasping echoing within the four walls bedroom.

It’s when Younghyun makes a hard snap that hits Dowoon’s sweet spot, the drummer cries. His breath hitched as Younghyun never missed a single spot ever since. It goes deeper as if it could ever be and Dowoon already lost his mind before let the older to take his turn for another moment. He whines when he lost the touch as Younghyun asks him to lie on the mattress but moaning so loud when the older intrudes him again. He will never felt enough of Kang Younghyun.

Younghyun pistoning him as hard as he could, the sound of the bed creaking only fueled him more. Dowoon’s loud pitch of slurring his name or even moaning shamelessly every time he goes deeper, it’s like a music to his ear. And the look on Dowoon’s face? _It’s priceless_.

He leans down when Dowoon starts to cry out, knows the feeling is near. He grips on Dowoon’s flesh loosely, giving a light stroke as his hips don’t match any movement of it. The younger male whines too loud as he can’t help to recoil the tight feeling under his abdomen anymore. The spurs of continuous white soon to be seen and Dowoon is so breathless but beautiful.

Younghyun smiles when Dowoon flies his eyes up to lock with his, hooded lids look so tired but still eager. He smiles weakly back when Younghyun peppering him with sweet kisses, a compliment of how good he is for the entire night. Younghyun somehow feels so whipped.

“Hyung, your turn.” He says, soft but rasp in voice, the emotion so raw within his spent state. “I’m okay now.”

He drags Dowoon’s closer, legs anchored on Younghyun’s shoulder to make him goes impossibly deeper as the drummer shrieks at the contact. He slides out before slams back in with full force, the motion happened repeatedly. Dowoon whines too loud, screams even louder and Younghyun didn’t do anything to stop him. He probably doesn’t even care if someone starts to set the fire on the building because he is too focused on chasing his own fire within Dowoon’s tight grasp. He feels too close with each movement of his hips abusing Dowoon’s sacred hole.

“Fuck, I’m close.” He curses too loud within his ragged breath and Dowoon cries. His body shudders as he plants white into Dowoon, too much for the younger male to handle when he feels it’s slowly seeping between their connecting parts, down to Dowoon’s thigh. It takes a couple long spurt more before Younghyun grows soft and slides himself out, feeling too sweaty, too spent but somehow loved.

It’s been a while.

After minutes passed that like hour, Younghyun forced himself to retreat from the bed, his joins aching but he needs to take care of the younger. A soft snore heard within his range of reach and he smiles gently as he slides into his pants and shoves quietly out from Dowoon’s room only to bring the wet washcloth and clean up the mess they caused earlier. Dowoon flutters his eyes open sleepily when he feels something cold presses into his skin and stretch his lips when he saw the older male before him.

Younghyun is still here.

“How is your feeling?” He heard him asks, grabs Dowoon’s clothes from the floor and help him to shoves into his pants before he lies next to him on the mattress. Dowoon smiles.

“Good, hyung.” He weakly replies. “I’m feeling too good to even realized that it happened.”

The older chuckles, gesturing Dowoon to come closer so he can be the big spoon for the band’s adorable drummer. Their heartbeat strangely synchronized.

“Great.” He then says. “Now, as much as I don’t want us to sleep, but we must sleep.” He yawns sleepily. “The schedule is crazy.”

Dowoon hums, but before he drifts into sleep, he is sure to make Younghyun knows something.

“Hyung.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Younghyun immediately stiffens by the sudden confession, racking his mind hard to makes him believe it’s not just an illusion. Dowoon rarely speaks his feeling openly, so somehow he doubts his ears. He stares back to Dowoon who likely to fall asleep, breathing at a steady pace before him, and as observant as he claimed himself to be, he failed to notice the small smile on the corner of the drummer’s lips.

He is awake for the entire night.

*

When Jaehyung wakes up on the next morning, about to protest because he couldn’t have a single sleep despite he goes too early to bed, he finds Younghyun somehow becomes a lovesick fool in the presence of the band’s drummer as the pairs are in the rush for preparing the breakfast. Wonpil appears silently next to him, out of thin air and startles the band’s eldest.

“I bet you also couldn’t sleep last night too, hyung?” He whispers slowly as Jaehyung tilts his head to the younger’s side. “They were too loud.”

“Everyone is.” Sungjin materializes from somewhere behind them, looking too sleepy with hairs sticking out from his head. “But, if they are happy, let it be.” He says as he strides to the bathroom, leaving Jaehyung alone with Wonpil again.

“They will make a cute couple within the band.” Wonpil says something again and Jaehyung can’t help to frown.

“What do you mean?”

“I envy them.” The keyboardist flashes an unknown smirk to the eldest guitarist. “At least it’s not one-sided love for Dowoon.” He says. “Unlike someone who seems too oblivious with all the love I’m trying to pour with all my heart.” The younger winks wholeheartedly that makes Jaehyung flinched on his spot.

_Why Wonpil become so cringey in such morning?_

“Yah! Kim Wonpil, wait!” Jaehyung suddenly bursts when Wonpil announced his appearance to the lovey-dovey couple on the dorm’s kitchen, settled himself on the empty chair before Jaehyung slots himself next to him. “What do you mean by that?” He pestering.

Younghyun and Dowoon blinks on the sudden commotion behind them but smile nonetheless of their band’s antic, gives a twin pitiful looking to their eldest that seemingly oblivious with Wonpil’s feeling. The band’s bassist walks closer as he finished plating for their breakfast, pats the keyboardist’s shoulder with soft encouragement.

“You need to work harder, Pil.” He smiles gently. “Jae is such a fool.”

The eldest perks his ears and glares back to Younghyun. The third youngest winks playfully, followed by a series of giggles by the other two.

_Why everyone seems to plot something against him today?_

“Sungjin!” He wails as their leader just walks out of the bathroom. "The _maknae_ becomes weird!"

The second oldest rolls his eyes and shrugs nonchalantly.

“You’re weirder, Jae.” He speaks, claimed his spot on the empty chair next to Younghyun. “Now finish your breakfast quickly and shower because we need to be ready in half an hour.”

“What!?”

“Listen to me or you’ll do the dishes for this week.” He warns.

Jaehyung grumbles but then digging into his breakfast mouthful, chokes in the process but Wonpil assists him with a glass of water that he is thankful for. He then scurries fast to the bathroom, trips himself in the middle of the journey and makes four pairs of eyes sighs heavily.

“Jae is such a fool.”

They nod in unison and resume back to digs on their breakfast, deafening themselves from the shout that coming from the bathroom.

"Yah! Who is using my cleansing foam again!?"

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos if you reach the ending point ;)


End file.
